


[art] Truth Is, I'm a Runaway

by draconic_girl



Category: Bandom, Empires
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Community: bandombigbang, Cover Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-20
Updated: 2012-07-20
Packaged: 2017-11-09 21:52:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/458851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/draconic_girl/pseuds/draconic_girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the reason Tom never picks up hitchhikers. (A mutant AU in which Tom and Sean are sort of Wolverine and Rogue and not much else happens except for a giant road trip.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	[art] Truth Is, I'm a Runaway

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Truth Is, I'm a Runaway](https://archiveofourown.org/works/244686) by [la_dissonance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/la_dissonance/pseuds/la_dissonance). 
  * Inspired by [[podfic] Truth Is, I'm a Runaway](https://archiveofourown.org/works/458848) by [growlery](https://archiveofourown.org/users/growlery/pseuds/growlery). 



> draconic_girl made me this gorgeous cover for the podfic, and I love it a lot. THEIR FACES. And the grainy texture and the way they're sort of blending into the background and the TEXT. Text is the bane of my life, but it looks so good and the font is really cool. draconic_girl did such a great job <3


End file.
